


I don’t need anything else (when I have you)

by baekonandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Byun Baekhyun-centric, ChanBaek - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mythology References, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Park Chanyeol-centric, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Treasure Hunting, el dorado, escape room, no beta we just die, not entirely factually correct, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekonandeggs/pseuds/baekonandeggs
Summary: “Why are you following me!” Baekhyun hissed. “Go away,” he told Chanyeol desperately.“And why should I do that? We are heading to the same place. And you seem to know where you are going. Plus, there is strength in numbers, after all.”“Whatever,” Baekhyun replied. He could never win with Chanyeol anyway. He almost always lost. At least his losses were consistent.(NOW WITH PART 2: VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic? Yes, yes it is.

Baekhyun took a deep breath. 

In.

1.

2.

3.

Out. 

1.

2.

3.

He calmed his mind, settling into a state of tranquility and determination. Then he lept. 

He grabbed the vine as he fell, swinging over the canyon. The adrenaline zipped through his body like never before. The thrill of treasure hunting was what he had longed for, what he had missed over the past year. _Desk jobs had nothing on this._ The exhilaration of the fall, the hunt, and the actual treasure. The hunt was his favorite part, the actual treasure the rainbow after the rain, so to say. 

One thing he certainly didn’t miss about hunts though, was the insufferable human being who had just landed next to him. Park Chanyeol was an insufferable brat and his old rival. How they always happened to be hunting the same treasures at the same time was beyond Baekhyun. “Park. What are you doing here?” The infuriatingly beautiful- (wait, did he say beautiful? He meant annoying,) the person next to him rolled his eyes and winked. (The nerve!) “What do you think I’m doing Byun?” He raised an eyebrow. “Hunting treasure of course.” 

Baekhyun just sighed. He really should have expected that answer from Chanyeol. It was justifiable, he supposed. The place he was a supposedly lost city, rumored to be made out of gold. An impossible dream for any treasure hunter. That wouldn’t stop Baehyun from trying to find it though. His first hunt in a year, might as well start off with a bang. “Whatever,” he mumbled back, before walking forwards into the dense jungle. Chanyeol was right on his tail. “Why are you following me!” Baekhyun hissed. “Go away,” he told Chanyeol desperately. 

“And why should I do that? We _are_ heading to the same place. And you seem to know where you are going. Plus, there is strength in numbers, after all.”

“Whatever,” Baekhyun replied. He could never win with Chanyeol anyway. He almost always lost. At least his losses were consistent. 

They ventured through the woods, battling thick trees and vines, and swatting away the occasional bug. After around an hour of traveling in silence, Chanyeol finally stopped walking. “I’m starting to think you don’t know where you're going.”

Baekhyun scoffed. As if. “No, the temple should be right…” he brushed aside another bug. “There.” 

“Well, that was anticlimactic.”

The sight in front of them was surely no artifact on a pedestal, and certainly not a lost city. It was definitely not made out of gold. Standing, (but not really) in their line of vision was a worn-out temple, collapsed into a circle of dust. Practically all that was left was a doorway, leading into places unknown. 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Chanyeol asked doubtfully. He was met with a scowl from his pink-haired companion. “I know it,” he retorted, taking a careful step into the ruins. Chanyeol, after a moment’s hesitation, followed. They descended into a cave, water dripping from its ceiling. The plonking noises echoed in the tunnel. Baekhyun turned on his light, progressing forwards. “So,” Chanyeol eventually said. “I thought you were done with treasure hunting. Last I saw you anyways.” Oh yeah. When Chanyeol had almost beaten him to their last artifact, an ancient treasury filled with silver and gold. 

“Nah, I didn’t quit. I just got tired of seeing your face everywhere.”

Well…

It wasn’t exactly a _lie_. He had gotten tired of seeing Chanyeol’s face everywhere. But he had also needed a break. He was 26, and he didn’t have a real job. Hunts were always up in the air, sometimes there was an end reward, sometimes there wasn’t. He had been surviving just fine, but it wasn’t going to keep him alive forever. So he had gotten a desk job for around a year, before quitting. 

Baekhyun figured he just couldn’t resist the lure.

And now he was right back to where he was a year ago, walking through ruins in the middle of nowhere, with his worst enemy by his side. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Ah,” Chanyeol’s voice punctured through Baekhyun’s thoughts. “Here we go.” A series of doors laid in front of them, each engraved with a different symbol. “They’re… artifacts of the gods,” Chanyeol said. 

  
Where they stood was probably a few miles under ancient Greece. It made sense, Baekhyun supposed. Now they just had to figure out which doors wouldn’t kill them. 

He walked over to where Chanyeol was studying the first one. “A caduceus,” he mumbled in awe, holding his light up to where the two snakes intertwined. 

He moved on to the next one. “A sword.” Chanyeol shuddered slightly. “Yeah, not going in there.” Baekhyun brushed dust and dirt from the next door. “A lightning bolt.” And the one after that. “A trident.”The second to last: “An owl.” And finally, the last door. 

“A hat.” 

He was met with a blank stare. 

“A… hat?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Somewhat.”

Chanyeol looked at the door. “That’s a helm,” he said in disbelief. Baekhyun waved his hand around. “Same thing? You know what I meant.” 

“Actually, I didn’t.”

“Well now you do, so no harm done.”

“You’re impossible.”  
  


“Thank you.”

“How is that a compliment?”

“Because I say so. Anyways, we should choose a door.” 

Chanyeol made a face at the abrupt change in subject. “Helm.”

Baekhyun nodded. The helm of darkness was a symbol of Hades, the greek god. Also known as Pluto, god of riches. He didn’t ask how Chanyeol knew that though. “You can do the honors.”

“What, so I can sacrifice myself to whatever is in there so you can run away? I don’t think so!”

Baekhyun laughed, then stopped, surprised at his own laughter. It had been a long time since he had laughed like that. 

Namely, since a year ago at his last hunt. 

It felt really, _really,_ good to be back. Although now that he thought about it, it was strange.To hate Chanyeol, yet always take on the puzzles before the treasure with him. As much as he hated to admit it, they worked well together. 

“Well, fine,I’ll do it then, if you’re that scared.”

  
Chanyeol sputtered out some nonsense as Baekhyun moved to open the door. Just as his hand was on it, Chanyeol shouted, “Wait!”

He turned to face his companion. 

“What now scaredy cat?”

“I’M NOT A- you know what? Never mind. But don’t you think this was a little too easy?”

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. I spent 3. Years. Trying. To. Just. Find. This. Place. I wouldn’t call that easy.”

“Fine, it’s not me that will suffer when a bear eats you.”

“A… bear…? You know what, I’m just going to open this door now,” Baekhyun replied, walking forwards before tripping on a stick. “Oof,” he let out as he went tumbling towards the ground. Before he could hit it though, arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up again. “Careful,” Chanyeol sighed. “Can’t have you dying on me.”

“I won’t die from a trip. Also, didn’t you just say that you wouldn’t suffer if a bear ate me?” 

“I did.”

“So…”

“So we’re going through that door now, right?”

“I- Yes.”

Baekhyun stepped forwards again, careful to avoid any objects lying on the ground. He approached the door and pushed it down. It was built to last a long time, but the areas around it had rusted just enough to render it unstable. 

The door fell with a bang, and revealed a dark void. Chanyeol walked through first, shining his light around. Baekhyun gasped in awe. 

It certainly wasn’t a city, but the strong lantern light glinted off pillars of gold. Chanyeol walked closer to examine. “That’s gold all right.” He stepped back to admire it fully. 

They were at the foot of an almost perfectly conserved underground temple. Through the high, arched doorway, Baekhyun could see a depiction of Hades on the throne. “Do you think the other rooms…” 

“Yeah, probably. It’s most likely a giant underground worship system, protected from whatever wars went on above ground. I wonder what used to stand on that land though.”

“Who knows,” Baekhyun replied distantly, still in awe of the structure before him. 

“This is literally the historical find of the century.”

“I guess it is, isn’t it?”

“I guess so.” 

They were both silent for a minute, before Baekhyun asked, “Are you gonna tell-“

“No!” Chanyeol was adamant about his answer. 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say.”

“I’ve known you since highschool, Byun.”

“I guess. Why won’t you tell though?”

Chanyeol sighed wistfully. “Selfishness, I guess. A want to preserve the beauty of the temple. I’m not sure if the government would keep it up or tear it down for gold.”

“Nice. I totally agree. But I’m just going to walk inside there real quick and see if there are any diamonds just lying around.”

“Byun!”

The sound of their laughter echoed throughout the cavern, before they quieted down and stared at each other smiling. It was the most amiable they had been in a long time. “C’mon Park, come do some illegal thievery with me! Nobody will ever know!” Baekhyun said, all sing-songy, before heading to the center of the temple. There weren’t any big diamonds, but there were a few chests of gold. Baekhyun put some in his bag- he needed to make a living, afterall, and rejoined Chanyeol outside. “Okay, let’s head out.” Taking one last glance at the magnificent temple, they headed back out the way they came. 

~~~~~

“Until next time, Park,” Baekhyun said when they reached the edge of modern civilization. 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“What?”

“I- you were right.”

“Wow, the great Park Chanyeol admitted I was right about something? This is a great day indeed’” Baekhyun exclaimed, before stopping to think. “Wait. What was I right about again?”

Chanyeol laughed at his expense, the smile on his face brighter than Baekhyun’s flashlight. “I am a scaredy cat.” His face had adopted a nervous expression. “You realize why you’re always running into me right?” Baekhyun, bright as he was, was still lost. 

“You know, on hunts? I mean, that would be an awful lot of coincidences. I used to go on hunts for the treasure- but now I just go on them for you. Last year- it was no fun without you there. I’ve wanted to ask you this for two years.”

Baekhyun was stunned into silence momentarily, before choosing to focus on the first part of that statement. “How do you know where I’m going to be though? Are you stalking me?”

“I- what- no! Sehun tells me.”

“Wait- that brat- you _talk_ to him?”

“Occasionally.”

“Ohhhh... when I get back, he is _so_ dead.”

“He just cares about you and doesn’t want you to die. He once told me if you died, he wouldn’t have anyone to laugh at his jokes,” Chanyeol said casually. 

“You aren’t helping his case.” 

“I don’t mind throwing Sehun under the bus. He’d do it to me in a heartbeat.”

“I’m beginning to think your friendship is completely based on lies and deceit.”

“I assure you, it’s only partially based on it. Anyways, back to my original point, will you go on a date with me? I know we don’t even live in the same cities, and-”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before pulling away, Baekhyun’s head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

“Of course,” he finally mumbled, not moving his head. 

Chanyeol visibly startled. “What?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” He hopes Chanyeol can feel his eye roll. “I’ll go out with you. IF… you stop conspiring with Sehun where I’m concerned.”

“... deal.”

Baekhyun laughed at the slight hesitation in his words. “Are you sure about that Chanyeollie?”

“More sure about this then I’ve ever been about anything in my entire life.”

Baekhyun smiled, relaxing into Chanyeol’s arms.

He didn’t need a city of gold. 

Everything he needed was right here. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Inspired by: EXO’s “El Dorado,” which is seriously one of the best songs ever. If you haven’t listened to it, please do!
> 
> Now I should go sleep, cause I started this fic in the middle of the night.


	2. Valentines Day Special

Chanyeol didn’t like to date ordinary people. Luckily, Baekhyun wasn’t a very conventional person. As Chanyeol eventually learned, he was prone to death threats and sporadic bursts of energy and enthusiasm. 

**Baek**

“You better be there by 4:00, or I’m going to murder you and leave your corpse in a cave! I hear the Amazon is nice this time of year!”

**Yeol**

Is that a threat?

**Baek**

Of course not!

**Baek**

I’m hurt you would think I’d do that to my bf. 

**Yeol**

… then what is it?

**Baek**

Mm. 

**Baek**

Motivation. 

**Baek**

You’ll end up in a cave no matter if you’re late or not!

**Baek**

Cya soon!!

Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly at the poorly disguised death threat. His boyfriend was an idiot and a fairly obvious liar, prone to jokes about murdering Chanyeol.  _ But Baekhyun was his idiot.  _ Just the thought of it made him smile.  _ His  _ boyfriend.

But then his smile vanished abruptly, because it was 3:30, and he hadn’t left his house yet. 

_ And Chanyeol wasn’t really looking forward to being stabbed and dumped in a cave in the amazon.  _

* * *

Turns out, he didn’t have to worry about imminent death, having arrived at the given address 3 minutes early. He thought, when he ran into the building, that they were going to be having coffee or going bowling. (Amateur mistake on his part- the last time Baekhyun had chosen their date, they ended up at an arcade, surrounded by pre-teens and tiny children. Chanyeol had ended up spending an awful lot of money buying tickets, only for Baekhyun to end up getting a shitload of candy.)

Baekhyun had been waiting for him when he got there, briefly taking in Chanyeol’s disheveled appearance before rolling his eyes and motioning for Chanyeol to follow him into a room. 

It looked like a child’s nursery, filled with small puzzles everywhere, coathangers, and baby blue walls. “Um Baek, where am I?”

He’s met with a deadpan stare, dark brown eyes boring a hole in his skull. “Where do you think you are?” 

Indoor. Puzzles. “A treasure hunt?”

“An escape room, dumbass. Why would I take you treasure hunting on your day off from treasure hunting?”

Good point. 

At that moment, a girl walked into the room, sporting a blue vest and nametag. “Hi, and welcome to escape the room! I’m your guide, Aura, and I will be helping you through this journey. The mission is to explore the cave, find the hidden treasure left behind by pirates, and get out as quickly as you can. I’ll be available over the speaker if you need any help. Good luck!”

And that’s how almost 20 minutes later, Chanyeol finds himself deciphering strange runes on a makeshift cave wall. “So your thought of a romantic valentine's day date was being locked in a cave?” He wasn’t mad at Baekhyun, (he could never be mad at Baekhyun,) but he did find the whole situation slightly amusing. Baekhyun blushed from where he was examining the pulley system. “No, it’s just that the restaurant was booked until 6:00 and I needed something to kill time with. 

“You’re  _ extremely _ ridiculous.”

“And that’s why you love- wait, I figured this out!”

There was rustling from behind Chanyeol as Baekhyun pulled on a few levers, setting in motion a series of ropes and boulders. One of the ropes pulled a giant boulder away from the wal, revealing another room. “Ooh, great!” Baekhyun ran into the room without preamble, Chanyeol getting up and ambling after him. 

It was around 40 minutes later, when they found the supposed “treasure.” It was a single chain necklace with a giant sapphire on the end. It was pretty, if not incredibly fake looking. “Should we figure out the pulley system to escape now? We only have a few minutes left”

Baekhyun eyed the boulder blocking the doorway. “Nah, don’t bother.”

“Why?”

“I figured it out 20 minutes ago. Perks of this  _ literally _ being part of my job.”

“So why didn’t you escape?”   
  
“It wouldn’t be fun that way,” came Baekhyun’s whine. “I wanted to do it with you.”   
  


Chanyeol smiled slightly. “Well  _ I _ want to get to dinner, so why don’t we get out of here?”

“Well if you want to, then I would like that very much.” He walked over to the pulley system by the door, flicking a few levers, and setting off a chain of reactions. After 2 whole minutes of waiting, the boulder finally moved aside. “The daylight burns my eyes,” Baekhyun complained. The room outside of the fairly dark cave setting was brightly lit, and it did indeed hurt his eyes as well. He walked outside though, pulling Baekhyun with him. They deposited the necklace in a box, and bid their goodbyes to Aura. 

“That was fun.”    
  
“I know. That’s why I booked it.”

“You’re Insufferable.”   
  
“And you’re Irritating.”

“I love you.”   
  
“Love you too. Now let’s get to that restaurant.”


End file.
